


Blueflower's Love

by Bluestar578



Series: Blueflower's Love [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestar578/pseuds/Bluestar578
Summary: Sorry, no spoilers!





	1. The Forbidden and Newfound

As the silver-blue she-cat dashed across the Thunderpath, a metal monster skimmed along it. The monster missed the she-cat’s tail by less than an inch. The cat reached the other side and met another cat. This one was a snow white tom who immediately started babble.

     “Blueflower! How are you? Has your clan suspected anything about your nightly excursions? What about your brother? He’s closest to you so he should notice things like that. You said Stormfur has always been curious about anything and everything around him.“ the white tom burbled.

    “I’ve been fine Whitestorm. No, my clan thinks I go stargazing every night. I told them I love looking at Silverpelt, at our warrior ancestors. Not even Stormfur could argue with  _ that.  _ So what is your excuse to leave the camp?“ Blueflower responded.

 The white tom called Whitestorm chuckled lightly. “ My excuses are that I make dirt, stargaze, and hunt. Has anycat noticed that you’re expecting? I wonder what they will think. “ At this Whitestorm sighed. “ If they found out of course. And they won’t, will they? “ Whitestorm asked timidly. Blueflower was a bit worried because Whitestorm was never timid. He jumped in the battle weather it be a battle of words or a tooth and claw fight. He was many things that included brave, kind, and calm but never timid.

   “No, Whitestorm. Don’t worry if they do I will refuse to tell who the father is! I don’t have to, if I want to tell one cat, I will!“ Blueflower responded fiercely.

    They had arrived at what looked like a rabbit hole. No one but Whitestorm and Blueflower knew about this secret entrance. It leads to a cave and through the cave flowed a river. The river led to the lake in between the clans. It was a place were all clans could meet and there was always a truce that didn’t allow any cat to fight in that area. Down in the cave, Blueflower and Whitestorm shared tongues. Tonight Whitestorm announced that he was deputy of ThunderClan. He told Blueflower that he wanted to run away with her though.

    “But you are a loyal ThunderClan cat through and through! Why would you give up being a clan cat to be rogue? If I have to, if things get so bad… I’ll move to ThunderClan.“ Blueflower didn’t care what her clanmates thought. She would do what her heart told her was right! No matter what happened she would follow what her heart and StarClan told her was right!

* * *

 

    Blueflower woke up around dawn the next morning in the cave without Whitestorm beside her. She looked around and saw him bring in fresh kill. He noticed that she was awake and brought her some to eat. Blueflower refused. She knew her clanmates would be suspicious if she came back smelling like mouse or raven.

   They left the cave, blinking in the bright sunlight, and walked as far as the Thunderpath and left each other there.

    Whitestorm touched his nose to Blueflower’s as he left her at the edge of the Thunderpath. As he sped across the rocks and gravel, she flicked her tail in a gesture to say goodbye and he returned it. She raced toward the stepping-stones, bounded across and was back in camp within a matter of minutes. She raced into the warriors den, and lay down just as the first cats woke up. Blueflower pretended to wake up, stretch, and yawn. She walked out of the den after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and saw Leopardstar waiting by the fresh kill pile.

    Leopardstar beckoned Blueflower to her den to speak privately. As they walked in stony silence to the spotted leader’s den Blueflower asked, “Leopardstar am I in trouble?“

    She sighed and chuckled a bit. “No Blueflower you aren’t in trouble unless your stargazing is something else, hmm? I completely trust you as a RiverClan warrior but you know these are dangerous times to be betraying the joint clan as a whole, you know.“ Leopardstar looked at Blueflower skeptically.

    “What? No it really is nothing more than stagazing Leopardstar! I’ve found that the stars shine most brightly by the river. Occasionally a cat from ThunderClan will pass by, if they can’t sleep and need to clear their head. I might greet them, we share just a bit of news if we are good friends and then they are off back to camp.“ Blueflower answered without hesitation. She was loyal to RiverClan not TigerClan! Blueflower absolutely hated ShadowClan and most especially Tigerstar.  Just thinking about him made her blood broil! 

     Tigerstar was the cause of all disharmony and destruction of the forest. Especially in ThunderClan, he had killed Redtail, but blamed it on the former deputy Oakheart. Really what happened was a rockslide was triggered by a pair of fighting cats (Oakheart and Redtail). The rocks from the rockslide landed on Oakheart. Then in fear, Redtail ran into the woods because he did not want to get blamed for the death of a deputy. He ran into Tigerstar (Tigerclaw at the time) and he killed Redtail for his own ambitious reasons.  No one knew this but a curious young apprentice by the name of Ravenpaw. Eventually, Firestar found out about this bit of information and told the former ThunderClan leader, Bluestar, but she didn’t believe him at the time. She finally got proof in the following moons. Tigerstar attacked her in the leader’s den. Luckily enough, Firestar was outside the dena nd leapt into the fight bravely. He fought off Tigerstar and Bluestar finally realized that Tigerstar was plotting against her. She banished him from the clan and he joined ShadowClan. They had lost their leader recently and were looking for a new one. StarClan sent a sign: a claw that one of the warriors had lost earlier that day, with tiger stripes on it. Tigerstar then made a  deal with RiverClan to become a joint clan. WindClan and ThunderClan refused to join and Whitestorm says that they are going to create a joint clan called LionClan. He said that Lion and Tiger will meet in battle and the Lion would overrule the Tiger in size and strength.

    Blueflower was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into Tigerstar. “ Tigerstar! I’m so sorry! I was just thinking a little too hard and forgot to look where I was going! I really did not mean to bump into you. “ Blueflower apologized quickly. The large, black, striped warrior didn’t look mad, annoyed, or even just plain deadly. He looked _ amused, _ of all expressions he looks amused. 

    “Don’t worry about it … Bluefur? Blueflower? I always get them mixed up. What’s your name?“ Tigerstar asked. He looked at Blueflower expectantly.

    She stared back with a steady gaze despite the horrible feeling that she was next on his list to be murdered. “My name is Blueflower. You seem quite nice. Cats have been saying truly horrible things about… er never mind I’ll just go then I guess.“ 

_     Yikes! What was I thinking!  _ Blueflower thought. She walked toward the fresh kill pile to grab a bit of salmon as her stomach rumbled quietly. She took her kill and joined Mistyfoot by a patch of nettles to eat and share tongues. The subject of Tigerstar came up and Mistyfoot told Blueflower that he was a horrible, evil cat.

    “He’s actually really nice. Or at least to me. He asked what my name was and he seemed like he really cared.“ Blueflower said. Mistyfoot scoffed.

    “Yeah, right“ Mistyfoot said. “Like he cares about any of us. I don’t think ‘cares’ about any cat.” 

    After her conversation with Mistyfoot, Blueflower didn’t feel like being around any cat. She went out to hunt. Hunting always helped her get her mind off of things. When Blueflower gave in to her instinct, she didn’t remember to much. That helped especially now because she was split between two mates : Tigerstar and Whitestorm. She loved them both dearly, but could not decide who she wanted to mate. The bad thing is she’s already expecting kits and they are Whitesorm’s.  _ Great StarClan help me!  _ Blueflower prayed silently, distressed.  

     Blueflower leaped into the lake that the steam poured into, took a deep breath, and dived under.

* * *

    As he watched her dive under the surface of the water, Tigerstar felt a odd fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. He thought it was his hunger getting to him, but Tigerstar’s stomach felt comfortably full.  _ Ooohh! You like Blueflower!  _ Said a nagging little voice in the back of  Tigerstar’s head. He ignored it as much as possible but it got louder and louder as he pushed it down more.

    Eventually after several minutes of watch Blueflower’s leap and dive routine, he stepped out and when the beautiful silvery blue she-cat came up for air Tigerstar called out to her.

    “ Blueflower! Hello, I didn’t expect to see you over here. What are you doing? “ Tigerstar said sounding happy to see her, but still mature like a leader.

    Blueflower looked startled, and then happy to see Tigerstar. “Tigerstar! Hi, I’m trying to clear my head, swimming helps me a lot. What are you doing here? “ She jumped out, shaking here fur dry and came to sit by Tigerstar. Their tails laid side by side. When they touch, they jumped apart. 

    Chuckling nervously Tigerstar said, “ I was going to swim. I’m not so good at it. Hey, can you teach me how to swim a little bit better? “ Tigerstar could smell her excitement pouring off in waves at the prospect of teaching one of her joint leaders something.

   “Yeah, of course I’ll teach you how to swim better. You’re going to need your strength though. It’s a good thing I caught more than enough fish earlier. Here eat this.“ She dropped a large salmon in front of Tigerstar. He looked at it apprehensively. “Don’t worry it’s just a salmon. My personal favorite fish.“ He finally tried a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

    “It’s really good. Maybe I’ll try some other types of fish later. Now, can we get to those swimming lessons? I’m so excited to finally learning to swim properly!” Now Tigerstar sounded like a overexcited young kit. Blueflower thought it was adorable so she didn’t say anything, but told him that they could start lessons.

   Within minutes Tigerstar was showing great improvement in his swimming skills. He was also able to catch fish by then. Stormfur (remember him? He is Blueflower’s brother remember?) came to look for them. He gave Blueflower a curious look, told Tigerstar that he was needed at the Bonehill for a meeting. Tigerstar told Blueflower to come too and they set off. 

    When they arrived, the first thing that Blueflower noticed was two of the apprentices crouching in front of the Bonehill. They looked very scared of what was to come. The apprentices where Silverstream and Graystripe’s kits, Featherpaw and Stormpaw. They  looked thin, ragged and in a desperate need of a proper meal. 

    “Tigerstar, may I take them some fish? They look half starved to death!” Blueflower mewed in distress looking at her young apprentice, Featherpaw.

    Tigerstar took on his role as main leader of the joint clan quickly. “Sure, just don’t try to get them out. And if you make one wrong move you will be up there with them!“ He meowed to Blueflower in response. He sighed. Tigerstar hated punishing cats for what everyone believed he was. Tigerstar vowed to himself that he would start to be kinder to every cat, starting with half-clan cats.

    He climbed to the top of the Bonehill with just a few quick bounds. “Let them go free! They are RiverClan just as much as the others! If these young apprentices choose to go to ThunderClan because their father resides there, then that is their choice!” Tigerstar yowled at the top of his voice. “ They may have ThunderClan blood, but they are clan cats just as we are. They may go to ThunderClan or stay with RiverClan. Let the other prisoners go. They may do as they please within the camp or go to another  camp. ” He turned to the apprentices on the ground. “Go ahead, if you want to leave I won’t stop you. I’ll send you with a small escort, if you’d like.” With that he jumped down, shouting “The meeting at an end!” behind him.

    Blueflower raced of to her apprentice and touched her nose to Featherpaw’s. “Are you all right? Would either of you like something to eat?“ Blueflower meowed, addressing both apprentices.

    “Yeah, we would, Thank you Blueflower,“ Featherpaw answered on behalf of her brother, as well as herself.

    Blueflower raced back to where she left the fish she caught earlier, scooped one up and brought it back to the apprentices. The apprentices ate as much of the fish as possible and when they were finished, they laid down and had a nap at the base of the Bonehill, full for the first time in a little over a moon.

   Graystripe’s kits came back the next morning fully rested and ready to make their decision as to whether they would stay in RiverClan or go to ThunderClan.

    Featherpaw looked to Blueflower for reassurance. Blueflower nodded and told her, “Whatever decision you and your brother make I’ll back you up one hundred percent O.k.?”

    Featherpaw nodded and trotted back over to her brother. With a flick of her tail to tell him that she was ready, they bounded over to Tigerstar and quickly told him their decision.

    Tigerstar answered with a kind smile and bounded to the top of the Bonehill. “All cats young and old, gather beneath the the Bonehill for a joint clan meeting!” Tigerstar yowled over the chatter in the clearing below. It fell silent at once. “Featherpaw and Stormpaw have decided to stay, but ShadowClan is going back to their own camp.”

     As Tigerstar said this yowls of approval came from the cats of RiverClan. They were long awaiting this day. 

     “Quiet please! Quiet! As I said, ShadowClan will return to their own territory and no Clan will be bothered by us again. We will leave as soon as I have gathered my whole clan and we will not intrude on your territory any longer.” Tigerstar finished and dismissed the cats gathered around the bottom of the bonehill.

     Tigerstar bounded down and walked to Blueflower. “You’re leaving? But, why?” she meowed.

     Your clan does not want me to stay. They hate sharing their territory and prey with my clan. They think we have invaded their territory. Besides, ShadowClan are not water cats,” He responded jokingly. “Don’t worry,” Tigerstar continued, lowering his voice. “You’ll see me at gatherings. And we might get to talk for a few moments.”

     Tigerstar bid her goodbye and stalked of to find his cats. As Blueflower watch him go she felt a small twinge of sadness to see him go.

_ I can’t believe I am sorry to see the cat who killed Redtail, go. I need to stop this now. This is ridiculousness,  _ Blueflower thought. 

      Blueflower trotted to the river and leapt across. She bounded to the top of the Sunning Rocks. As Blueflower sunned herself on the warm rocks, she thought about her forbidden love for Whitestorm and the newfound love Tigerstar. Her thoughts then shifted to the kits growing in her belly.  _ Whitestorm’s _ kits. 

_        I’ll have to move to his clan.  _ The crazy thought crossed her mind in an instant.  _ No that's not an option. But her clan would be curious as to who's kits they are.  _ Why  _ does life have to be  _ so  _ confusing? _

__ What was happening with her life? Blueflower was so confused and just wished she could be with Whitestorm. If she went to their secret place then she might feel better.

      Blueflower jumped down from the Sunning Rocks. She raced across the river and sped toward the entrance to their underground cave. 

_ Maybe he’ll be there. I hope he is.  _ Blueflower thought. She kept running until she arrived at her destination.

       Blueflower lay down by the underground river and lapped thirstily. She lay panting with her paws by the water’s edge, waiting, hoping he would arrive…..

* * *

 

      She woke up to the half-moon above her. It was astonishingly bright. The scent of Whitestorm surrounded her and Blueflower leapt up quickly. 

      “Whitestorm?” Blueflower could see the dark shape he made in the shadows. “Whitestorm, is that you?” She called again a little louder.

_ Why is Whitestorm ignoring me? That is really unlike him. _

      Blueflower padded over to him lightly, and prodded his side gently. “Whitestorm wake up!” she said. “Come on Whitestorm, wake up!”

      She paced back and forth along the river. Blueflower knew Whitestorm was alive. He didn’t have the odd death stench that cats get when they die. And he wasn’t that deep a sleeper, was he? She padded back over to the father of her kits and ppoked him until he awoke with a start.

      “Blueflower! Hi, how are you? We saw a large patrol of ShadowClan warriors and apprentices headed toward their camp. What happened?” Whitestorm always had to know everything! That was one of the things that Blueflower liked about him.

      “I’m great. Tigerstar said he would take his warriors home. I guess he made good on that promise. You know he is not as bad as everyone thinks. He hates half-clan cats and he let Mistyfoot, Graystorm, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw go. He has done horrible things to cats of half-clan heritage, but he let them go. Don’t ask why though, I don’t know what change his mind.” Blueflower told him about the gathering and how Tigerstar let the cats go. She also told him about the choice to stay in RiverClan or go to ThunderClan that he gave them.

      They laid down together and went to sleep as soon as their heads touched their paws. It had been a  _ long _ few days.


	2. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/ruQN6rD Join us!! We always share lots of laughs and have fun all the time!

Whitestorm yawned so wide his jaw cracked. He stood and arched his back, careful not to wake Blueflower. Whitestorm quietly padded to the exit that led to ThunderClan territory, out of the underground cave.

     “Whitestorm?” a groggy voice came from the far corner behind him. “Where are you going?” Blueflower was always very curious.

     Whitestorm smiled to himself. Blueflower’s curiosity was one of the things he like most about her. And there were quite a few things the white liked about her.

     “I’m going hunting, don’t worry. Would you like anything? I can bring back some fish if you would like.” he replied.

     Blueflower laughed quietly. “Don’t bother, I’ll come.” She trotted over to stand by Whitestorm. “You think too much about everyone else. Someday that will get you killed, and I won't have that. I love you too much. And our kits will too. Please be more careful.”

     Whitestone chuckled. “Come on. We should be getting back to our separate clans.”

     They walked out together in the place where their clans were divided. Blueflower was muttering darkly about how Whitestorm didn't even know how to swim. He walked her over to the stepping stones and watched her jump over. She flicked her tail and ran of towards her camp.

     Whitestorm watched Blueflower go, but didn't really think she should. He was worried for her and the unborn kits. He didn't know what was happening right this very moment and his insticts were screaming at him to go after her and protect her and the unborn kits. Whitestorm knew he wouldn't be able to though.

     But Whitestorm knew what his silvery-blue mate would say. She’d say “Whitestorm you worry too much. I’m very capable, you don’t have to waste those silly worries on me.”But he also knew that warriors past said similar things.

     When warrior ancestors said things like this, they sought to prove it by seeking out the biggest, meanest creature in the forest. Sometimes it was a bear, others it was a fox or badger. But normally it was an animal that clan cats usually work in teams to take down. Then they get fatally injured and barely make it back to camp. At the camp, the medicine cat would try his or her hardest to keep the cat, until the wounds heal some. They always try… and often fail.

_ Blueflower won’t be like that!  _ Whitestorm thought with determination.  _ I know she won’t! _

__ Whitestorm was surprised to see that he was almost at the ThunderClan camp. He raced forward and slipped through the brambles that protected his clan’s camp.

     The first cat he saw was the clan leader, Firestar… and he didn’t look happy.

     “Whitestorm, where were you last night? If you don’t prove that I can still rely on you as my deputy, then I will not hesitate to choose a new one,” he mewed disapprovingly. “And I will do it. Just because you are an amazing deputy doesn’t mean I won’t choose a new one. So, that being said, give me the best excuse I have ever heard.”

     Whitestorm gulped. He knew he couldn’t tell the complete truth. “I went to the DirtPlace. And you can guess what I did there. Then I went stargazing and must have fallen asleep. I’m sorry Firestar. I’ll try not to let it happen again.” Whitestorm felt genuinely sorry.

     “You’ll try? Whitestorm I expect you to do much more than try. Please don’t let it happen again,” Firestar seemed more disappointed than angry, but for some reason Whitestorm would have preferred to be yelled at more than the cold disappointment that Firestar gave him.

_ Someone must have seen me leave and not come back. Then they must have told Firestar, and he sat out waiting for me to get back.  _ Whitestorm didn’t get angry often, but when he did, he got  _ really _ angry.  _ And there are very few who were disloyal enough to tail me or have me tailed by someone who is just as disloyal. I just need to figure out who it is! _

     Whitestorm decided that the first cat who gloated about him getting in trouble was definitely involved. From there he could figure out  _ how _ they were involved in this plan. Any other cats would also be investigated.

     The white warrior padded over to the fresh kill pile, Firestar’s words echoing in his head. He was really lucky that his clan leader didn’t punish him any worse than threatening his position in in the clan. He could have been doing - Whitestorm shuddered -  _ apprentice duties _ . Or worse he could have been confined to camp for a few sunrises. There were so many horrible things that he could have been doing at this moment.

     Whitestorm shook his head to clear it. He need to stop thinking about that and start thinking about more important things. Things like how he was going to feed his clan. The pile was running low on fresh kill and the apprentices need their strength for battle training later that day. He would ask Firestar if he could organize a hunting patrol to take out. That would get his mind off of things.

* * *

 

     “Hey, Ashfur, do you want to bring Lionpaw hunting? He looks kind of restless. Like he’s got pent up energy that he needs to spend,” Whitestorm glanced over at Lionpaw, who really did look restless.

     “Sure, I have been meaning to assess him to see how much better he’s gotten over the past moon. Who else are you bringing?” Ashfur mewed.

     Whitestorm thought for a moment, “Mostly warriors. The kill pile is running really low, and we need to stock up as much prey as possible. I was thinking about asking Graystripe and Sandstorm to go out with another patrol. I might ask Bramblefur to bring Hollywood do Lionpae has someone to hunt with.”

     “Good idea. I’ll meet you and the rest of the patrol near the brambles,” Ashfur padded away to collect Lionpaw and take him to the entrance.

     Whitestorm went to ask Graystripe and Sandstorm, who were talking in front of the warriors den. “Hey Graystripe, Sandstorm, would you like to go hunting? I’m taking a few patrols out as soon as I collect a few more cats,” Whitestorm didn’t mention who else he was bringing. 

     Sandstorm was the first to agree. She jumped to her paws and mewed, “Yes, I’d love to go hunting!”

     “Okay, you can go wait with Lionpaw and Ashfur by the camp entrance. Graystripe?” Whitestorm expected the gray tom to agree more readily.

     “Yes, it would be nice to get out of camp,” Graystripe agreed. “ Thank you for the offer.” The gray tomcat seemed eager to get out of camp too. What was going on?

     Darkstripe trotted up to him, “Hey Whitestorm. I heard that Firestar talked to you about your loyalty to ThunderClan this morning. Is it true? Why’d he talk to  _ you  _ of all cats?”

     “Hmmm… I wonder who told you that Darkstripe. Firestar didn’t, did he? Of course I  _ might  _ answer your question. But only if you answer mine. Truthfully,” Darkstripe was involved and that could only make things worse.

     Darkstripe spluttered. He got the feeling that he should shut his big mouth and back off, or he would get more than a cuff behind the ear.

     Whitestorm stalked off to ask Bramblefur if he and Hollypaw would like to join the hunting patrol.

     “I’d love to bring Hollypaw hunting, but I promised her we would have a training session today, and I would teach her new moves and fighting techniques.” Bramblefur mewed. “I’m really sorry. I promised Hollypaw, and I try to keep my promises. Maybe next time.”

* * *

 

     Whitestorm raced into the training hollow after hunting. They had caught plenty of prey. It’s would be enough to feed the clan for a while. It was a good time of year to go hunting. The prey was running hard to collect the food they would need to survive leaf-bare. The patrol had done great either way, though.

       Now, Whitestorm was ready to take a short break, and watch the warriors and apprentices train. Ashfur and Lionpaw were doing some advanced training. Ashfur was showing the golden apprentice some new moves that he could use on bigger opponents, like badgers and foxes.

     “Ha haa!! Gotcha!” Lionpaw yowled as he landed on top of Ashfur. The move he had just mastered was one that would work especially well on badgers. First, he stands up on his hind paws, then slides low under his opponent and gets back up on his hind paws. This is an attempt to confuse the badger or fox he is fighting, but also another way to injure it. He could land a few swipes as he slides under the animal. Finally, he jumps on his opponent’s back and lands a few swipes. But he has to jump fast and high. Badgers are very large and strong.

       On the other side of the hollow, Hollypaw and Bramblefur we’re discussing fighting tactics.

       “If a fox were to leap out at you and attack, what would you do?” Bramblefur quizzed.

      “I would… find a weak point and attack there. I could also confuse it, then attack head-on.” Hollypaw responded.

      Bramblefur thought a moment. “And how would you confuse it?”

      It was Hollypaw’s turn to think. “I could… dart around it until it’s dizzy! Or… I and a group of cats could run around it until it gets confused or falls. Then we could attack.” 

      Bramblefur nodded, “Good, that would work. Now, pretend I’m a wolf, and demonstrate some of the ways to confuse me, like you described.”

     Hollypaw was nimble on her paws. She darted this way and that, until soon Bramblefur was looking the wrong way. Hollypaw saw her opportunity and pounced landing a few swipes with her claws sheathed. She, then, continued darting around. Once, she slid under his paws and swiped at Bramblefur’s stomach. Finally, she kept on top of him and pretended to deliver the final blow.

       “Good job Hollypaw,” Bramblefur praised, “Let’s go back to camp and get a bit of rest.”

       White storm looked to the other side of the hollow. Ashfur and Lionpaw must have left while he was immersed in Hollypaw and Bramblefur’s training.

      After seven sunrises of being unable to see Blueflower, he’d finally get to see her at the FourTrees, during the Gathering. Whitestorm trotted into the clearing. Firestar seemed to be waiting for someone. He turned to Whitestorm and trotted over.

       “Whitestorm! I’d like you to come to the Gathering,” Firestar seemed ready to go to the Gathering. Perhaps there was someone he wanted to see? “Are you ready to go?”

     “I’m more than ready!” Whitestorm responded excitedly, “Is everyone else ready to go to the Gathering?”

      “Yes, I’m sure they are,” Firestar replied. He was excited and ready to see someone. Whitestorm could tell because he too wanted to see someone.

     “Okay then,” Whitestorm said, “let’s go so we aren’t late.”

     Whitestorm and Firestar quickly gathered the cats that were going to the Gathering, and left the camp in charge of their best warriors.

* * *

 

    They were crossing the log bridge that lead to the island. Whitestorm thought it would be a good time to ask why Firestar was acting like an over-excited young kit.

     “Hey Firestar, I noticed that you are a bit excited about the Gathering. May I ask why?” He didn’t waste time with small talk, but Whitestorm knew “a bit excited” was an understatement. Firestar looked like a kit turned apprentice. He would find out, one way or another, why Firestar was so excited about the Gathering tonight.

     “Don’t tell Sandstorm, but I was in love with Spottedfeather, the medicine cat before Jayfeather and Leafpool, Yellowfang’s apprentice,” he responded. “She was injured so severely that she couldn’t be a warrior, as she dreamed to be. But I still loved her despite the warrior code. She normally comes to see me in dreams on the full moon, after Gatherings, so I’m excited to be done with Gatherings quickly and see her,” Firestar revealed a lot about his past thoughts that no one knew about. That wasn’t really normal for Clan leaders. Was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I’m sorry for the wait. I was busy with school and family for a while! But I got it finished and I hope you like the chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter of Blueflower's Love. The second chapter should come soon because I am already working on it. This will be a 2-3 book series and I hope you like it! Enjoy!


End file.
